


two tickets, please.

by mickeysupset



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian buys tickets, M/M, Mickey sells tickets at a movie theater, movie theater AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeysupset/pseuds/mickeysupset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey hates his job at the movie theater, but a certain customer and the next three days might change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two tickets, please.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored at work. This is short and dumb like me.

**Monday**

It is fucking hot.

That’s pretty much the only thing Mickey can focus on as the thermostat in the room climbs to over ninety degrees, the so called air conditioner coughs out more dust instead of cool air, and the sun beats down on him through the tinted windows of his office. 

(Tinted my ass.)

Actually, Mickey can focus on one other thing- just how fucking stupid his job was.

“Hello,” Mickey says in as much false cheerfulness as he can muster, which is practically none.

The customer on the other side of the glass barely acknowledges Mickey’s greeting.

“Two adults and three children.” The customer’s voice crackles through the small speaker in front of Mickey, and Mickey fights back a scowl.

“For what movie?” His reply is missing a few less 'fucks' than Mickey would like, but he unfortunately needs this job.

“Oh, right! I probably should I told you that!” The lady’s laugh through the speaker is more annoying than her voice. “For Mission Impossible.”

 _‘For Mission Impossible, please,’_ Mickey thinks, but he is used to customers treating him like he something on the bottom of their shoe. He can’t really blame them; he does the same.

Mickey ignores the customer’s small talk (‘You must be hot in there.’ ‘Oh my god, I’m going to have to come back next week and see that movie.’ ‘Is Fantastic Four a good movie?’) and rings up her tickets quickly. He all but shoves the tickets through the tiny office window and points the lady and her family in the direction of their theater. The second they are gone, Mickey flips off the space they had previously occupied before throwing himself down into his uncomfortable chair to wait until the next group of idiots arrived.

Seeing as it is a Monday afternoon, it is going to be a long wait.

How Mickey became the box office bitch- as he affectionately likes to refer to himself- at the local movie theater was still a mystery. He hated people, he hated being trapped in a box all day, he hated how slow it could get on the weekdays, but the pay was decent, the hours were alright, and he got free movies and popcorn. 

All in all, Mickey can probably admit that it wasn’t too bad of a job.

It still sucks though… and it is still fucking hot.

Mickey reaches down to take a sip of his soda, only to find out that his cup is empty except for a few ice chips. He glances up, looks around the empty parking lot in front of him to see if there are any customers, and decides to chance leaving the ticket booth in order to get a refill.

He is under strict orders to never leave the ticket booth unattended, but honestly his boss could go fuck himself. The dickhead has no idea what it is like to sweat his balls off inside the hot ticket booth while desperately in need of a drink.

Mickey dashes through the lobby of the movie theater, and as he runs into the drink station, Karen gives him a knowing look.

“Once more time and he’s going to fire your ass, Milkovich,” Karen says, handing Mickey a drink as he shoves as much popcorn into a bag as he can fit. “You’re lucky I just left his office. He’s probably going to lock himself in there and be a little busy for a while, if you know what I mean.” Karen makes a crude gesture with her hands and Mickey snorts.

“You’re disgusting, Jackson,” Mickey says around a mouthful of popcorn, already making his way back to the booth.

“You know I’m right!” Karen calls after him, “Run, Milkovich! Run! There is probably a line of customers wrapped around the block.”

There isn’t a line, but there is one customer waiting when Mickey stumbles his way back into the office. Mickey curses under his breath as he stows his snacks under his desk and flips on the microphone.

“I’m sorry about the wait, sir.” Mickey grits his teeth around the word ‘sir’, but he forces himself to say it anyway. 

The customer flashes Mickey a brief smile through the window before studying the movie times on the screens hanging above Mickey’s head.

In turn, Mickey takes his time to study the customer in front of him. The guy is good looking. The sun that Mickey had previously been bitching about makes the guy’s red hair stand out even more and casts a light onto his amazing body. Mickey almost wants to grab his popcorn and watch this guy like a movie.

“What movie would you recommend?”

The guy’s sudden voice breaks Mickey out of his trance. “Excuse me?” Mickey manages to sputter out in his fluster.

The customer flashes another smile at Mickey. “I asked what movie would you recommend,” His eyes flick to the name tag on Mickey’s chest, “Mickey.”

Normally, this is the moment Mickey where starts to ignore the customer, but this time he engages. “They are all pretty good.”

The guy leans against the window, his smile growing larger. “You’ve seen them all?”

Mickey shrugs. “One of the perks of working here.”

“One of the only ones I bet,” The guy says knowingly. He peaks through the window and looks into Mickey’s office. “You must be hot in there. It’s like a fucking sweat box.”

Mickey shrugs again, not really knowing what else to do but not wanting the guy to leave. “It’s not too bad. You get used to it.” Mickey is lying through his teeth.

The guy sends Mickey a knowing look. “This small talk is just killing you, isn’t it?”

Mickey’s face flushes, but he will blame it on the sun. “American Ultra is pretty good,” He tells the customer, getting back to the task at hand. One more second with this guy and Mickey will be denounced to an elementary schoolgirl. 

“I’ll take one to that.”

The guy digs through his wallet and produces cash. Mickey reaches through the small window to take it from him in order to complete the transaction.

“What are the bandaids for?” The guy asks, probably noticing the bandages wrapped around Mickey’s fingers.

“To cover up my tattoos.”

The guy snorts. “Why? Do you have fuck you stamped across your knuckles?”

“Fuck U-Up,” Mickey replies seriously, handing the guy is change and his ticket.

“Really?” Once again, the guy smiles and looks a tad impressed. “That’s pretty fucking cool, man.”

“You’re one of the few people to think so.”

“I’m obviously a keeper then.” The guy leans against the window again to continue to talk to Mickey. “I’m Ian by the way.”

Seeing as Ian already knows his name, Mickey just gestures towards his name tag awkwardly.

Ian pulls away from the window and studies Mickey for a second, a serious look on his face. He rubs a hand over the back of his neck. “This might be a little presumptuous, but what days are you off? Maybe we can go see another one of those free movies.”

The question crackles through the speaker and Mickey is frozen. He blinks into the sun in his eyes as Ian watches him nervously through the window.

Mickey feels his palms start to sweat, and he knows he can’t blame it on the heat. He wants to say yes, but he doesn’t know how.

Fortunately, someone knows how to say yes for him. Karen bursts into the office just in time, pushing past Mickey in order to speak through Ian. “Mickey is off on Wednesday, and he thinks seeing a movie with you is a great idea!”

Ian looks at her critically, his gaze switching back and forth between Karen and Mickey. “Really?” He focuses his look on Mickey, obviously waiting for confirmation.

A part of Mickey wants to give him a thumbs up, another part to shoot him a finger gun. It’s all mortifying, and Mickey just stands there like an idiot.

Karen waves Mickey off, knowing he is practically useless in this moment. “Excuse him, he gets a little shell shocked around cute boys.” She points Ian towards his theater. “Your movie is on the right side of the theater, and Mickey will see you on Wednesday.”

\----------

**Tuesday**

“Thank you for calling Movie 25. This is Mickey speaking, how may I help you?”

“This is Ian Gallagher speaking.”

“Oh, hey,” Mickey sputters awkwardly through the phone line. He coughs to try and regain some composure, though he’s unsure he can recover from yesterday. “I’m sorry about yesterday. I’m not used to shit like that.”

Ian’s laugh is genuine and it instantly makes Mickey feel better. “Obviously.” Ian doesn’t say any more about it, and Mickey is grateful. “You were right about that movie. It was pretty good.”

Mickey glances outside his office to see if anyone was coming before continuing his conversation with Ian. “I have great taste.”

“I was bummed to see that you were gone when I got out, though.”

Mickey shrugs though he knows Ian can’t see it over the phone. “They let me off early because it was busy.”

“Cool.” Ian finally cuts to the chase. “Are we really on for tomorrow?”

Mickey feels some of the awkwardness and shock seep into his body, but he fights it down. He wants to hang out with Ian. He can do this. “Do you want to come to the early movie? It’ll be less packed,” Mickey asks.

“And then we can get lunch afterwards. Perfect,” Ian replies. He sounds as happy as Mickey feels.

It does sound perfect.

\----------

**Wednesday**

“I can’t believe you are actually doing this. I feel like a proud mama right now,” Karen sighs to Mickey the next day as he stands outside the ticket booth waiting for Ian. It’s eleven o’clock in the morning and the parking lot is empty, but Mickey is still so fucking nervous.

“You are going to fucking ruin this,” He hisses at Karen.

Karen’s snort is even more pronounced through the speaker outside the ticket booth. “I was the one who set this up; you should be thanking me.”

Mickey is about to retort when Ian comes strolling up. If possible, he looks even better than he did the other day. Maybe seeing him without the filter of a tinted window helps. 

Ian makes his way over to the ticket booth and Mickey doesn’t know what to do other than wave shyly at his date. Ian smiles fondly as he waves back.

Karen butts in. “What movie are you guys going to be seeing… or not seeing considering you will probably spend the whole time making out.”

Mickey whips his attention from Ian to her and hisses into the microphone, “Two tickets for Aliens vs. Zombies 3.” He shoots Karen a dirty look, but she ignore him and cackles instead.

“Ah, I see what game you’re playing, Mickey.” Karen adopts a scared look on her face and wraps her arms around herself. “Oh, Ian! I’m so scared! Hold me!”

Ian laughs and Mickey scowls. He hates his coworkers. 

Mickey drags Ian away from Karen and into the theater. They are the only two in the movie and Mickey allows himself to relax a little. There is no pressure; it’s just him and Ian, and Mickey is glad.

The movie is dumb as fuck, but Ian plays scared during all the right parts while Mickey mocks the acting. It turns out he and Ian have similar senses of humor, and it’s actually the most fun Mickey has had in awhile.

It’s over too soon.

“That was horrible,” Ian says as they make their way out of the theater. Mickey blinks up at the blinding sun and at Ian. “I thought you said that all the movies here were good.”

Mickey simply smirks and lets Ian navigate him towards his car.

“And what about the part where they were too busy making out to notice the killer right behind them!” Ian continues as he leans against his car, pulling Mickey over so he’s standing right next to him. “Is that realistic?”

At the mention of making out, Mickey’s eyes automatically flick to Ian’s lips, and he sees Ian do the same. Ian pushes off of his car in order to stand in front of Mickey. 

“I guess it’s a little realistic,” Ian mumbles as he sends Mickey a questioning look. Mickey nods.

Ian presses Mickey up against the door of the car and leans down to kiss him softly.

Perfect.

\------

The next time they go to the movies, they don’t even pretend to watch a single second of it.

They make out the whole time instead.

Mickey can't help but think that maybe work isn’t so bad after all.


End file.
